The New Girl
by DarkySky
Summary: The O'Connell's & Jonathan are on another trip into the large Egyptian desert.Things start to turn for the worse when a new girl enters their lives.Please read & Review
1. The Start Of It All

The New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters,but Alexis is mine.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It was a hot day in the small town in Egypt,that Rick,Evy,Jonathan,& Alex were on a dig.  
  
Damn-it to hell! Does it have to be so damn hot out here?! Rick thought to himself as he looked out to the never ending desert that they were in. He looked around the camp.Evy was busy in the underground chambers of the temple,Alex was sitting by a palm tree,reading a comic book,and Jonathan was in his tent,doing who knows what.Rick decided to get sit down by Alex,since Evy did not want to be bothered and he didn't want to talk to Jonathan at this moment,he didn't feel like getting a headache.  
  
"Hey there sport,what'cha reading?"  
  
He asked as he tried to see the front of his son's comic book.  
  
"It's just something I found to keep me busy,I guess.."   
  
Alex said as he sighed some and threw the comic book down.Rick looked a bit worried for his son.  
  
"We only have one more week out here..then off to home.."  
  
Rick said as he messed up Alex's hair.The father-son moment was soon broken up by a loud yelp,Rick sighed knowing it came from Jonathan.  
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
Rick yelled to Jonathan's tent.No answer.Rick sighed again as he stood up and gave Alex a 'stay here' look.Rick didn't rush over to his tent,he took his time.When he finally got there,he peeked his head inside and found Jonathan sucking on his index finger.Rick cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Rick asked,he wasn't really interested.  
  
"That bloody sword cut me! That's what happened!"  
  
He pulled his finger from his mouth and there was what looked like a long paper cut.Ricked rolled his eyes.  
  
"You yelped 'cuz of that?"  
  
"Yes I did! It hurts.."   
  
Jonathan whined and looked hurt.  
  
"Why don't you go visit your sister? She can put up with you more.."  
  
Rick said as he walked away.  
  
"I heard that!"   
  
Jonathan shouted from his tent and was going to do just that,visit his baby sister.He walked down the stone ramp into the dark underground chambers and shivered some.  
  
"Evy! Where are you?!"   
  
He called out.He soon heard a loud scream and soon someone else's scream.  
  
Should I go get Rick or not? He asked himself as he looked a bit nervous.His Adam's apple rising and falling as he swallowed hard.He soon started to walk slowly into the chambers,keeping his hands to himself as he saw those beautiful bugs on the wall again.He had to shiver again as the large scar on his left palm and his left shoulder burned some what.He bet if someone else was with him,they could see his heart beating through his short-sleeved,white ,linen shirt.Soon he heard voices getting closer and closer as he saw a room lit up by his sister's torch.  
  
"Evy? Are you ok,luv?"  
  
He asked as he peeked his head into the room and saw Evy standing in front of a beautiful,American girl.Both the women turned they heads to him as they heard a loud 'thump' and saw Jonathan laying on the ground,passed out.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Okay,that's it for the first chapter.If you like it,please review and tell me what you want.Maybe I can add it into the story.  
  
Thanks,Darky 


	2. The Storm Is Just Beginning

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last one,I was just having fun with everyone in that chapter. :P  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Where the hell am I?,Jonathan thought to himself as he opened his eyes and looked up to four pairs of eyes.He cleared his vision and saw Rick,Evy,Alex,and that strange woman looking down to him.He slowly sat up and sighed some.  
  
"You see what I get for trying to be brave? I see Ms.America and I faint."  
  
He said as he put his head in his hands,still having a bad headache and the sun wasn't helping. They could have been nice enough to put me in my tent! Oh no,I would have liked that! Instead they just lay me out on a bloody sand dune!  
  
"Ms.America? I may not know you,bud, but I'm willing to give you one in the cake-hole if you don't watch it."  
  
The girl said proudly as she placed her hands upon her perfectly slender hips.She had a showgirl figure,of course Jonathan had known tons of girls with those figures.He smiled to himself,thinking of all the times he had taken one up to his room,then his smile faded when he remembered that nothing happened between them.The same old line 'You're a real nice guy,but you're not what I'm looking for.' ,that's usually how it went.They always went for the strong men,the ones without a brain, Hey,that's like rick. He then looked his Evy and then to Rick again. He gave a silent gasp as he soon got it. Evy likes those type of men too!I thought she went for nerds! He soon looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him in a worried manner.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked as he cocked an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Oh nothing,you just looked like you were thinking."  
  
Evy said as she smiled softly.  
  
"I was! Is there a law against thinking?!"  
  
He said as he stood up and was still kind of dizzy and tumbled on top of the strange woman.They both yelped,she did more than he did.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He said smiling nervously,not wanting to get one in the cake-hole as she put it.  
  
"Its ok,really."   
  
She said as she soon smiled. Oh Christ,she has a beautiful smile! He had to shift his weight to hide his growing problem.  
  
"Okay,just checking!" she said very nervously as he stood up quickly and ran into his tent.He thought about doing something that should be done in private,but he wasn't in a private area,and his moaning might draw attention to himself.He just put his head in his hands and sighed.Don't even think it,Jonny,She'l never go for you in a million years..He thought sadly to himself.  
  
"So lady..what's your name?"   
  
He heard Rick ask loudly from outside.  
  
"Its Amber,nice to meet ya'll."  
  
She said in that thick southern accent of her's.Jonathan had always thought that accent was so sexy sounding coming from a woman.It sent a shiver down his spine.He soon bent forward on his cot and looked at them.They were sitting around the fire,because he was basically dark.  
  
"Where did you come from? We did notice a horse outside,is that your horse?"  
  
Evy asked as she looked to the horse that was with their camels.  
  
"Yeah,he's mine.My camp is that way."  
  
Amber said as she looked to the way she had pointed and tiny bright spots could be seen,they were fires.They was at least 20 of them.  
  
"So,you're not alone I see."  
  
Jonathan said as she smiled that smile of his and sat down by her.Oh no,here he goes again,Evy thought as she rolled her eyes to herself.  
  
"And if I may saw so,you have a wonderful name.A jewel is what you are."  
  
He said flashing his smile more.Amber was blushing by this time.  
  
"Ah thanks."   
  
She said softly.  
  
"So why is that fire bigger than all the rest of them?"  
  
Alex asked as he noticed a large fire.Amber looked over there and smiled more.  
  
"Oh,that's Scott's and my tent."  
  
She said as she looked at the fire still.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
Evy asked as she kept looking to Jonathan,she knew it was coming and she didn't know if he could take another let down.  
  
"Yeah,Scott is my boyfriend."  
  
She said as she pulled her knees to her chest and smiled towards Evy.Jonathan's baby sister saw it,she had seen the fire in his sky blue eyes disappeared for another time.He wasn't sitting up straight now,he looked like a sad and hurt puppy.Rick and Alex saw it too.Rick really felt sorry for him,that's sort of rare.Evy stood up and helped Jonathan up and started to walk him back to his tent.  
  
"I don't need your help!"   
  
He yelled out,clearly very angry.  
  
"I don't need anyones help! Or love!"   
  
As he said that,Evy felt her heart sink.She watched as he older brother walked off into the desert,he needed to cool down.She walked back to the fire and sat down and sighed.  
  
"Is he..ok?"  
  
Amber asked as she looked to Evy,very concerned.Evy just nodded her head and sighed again.  
  
"He..just needs to be alone for awhile."  
  
She said as she ran a hand through her hair.God,please keep him safe from any of the many dangers out there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N:OK,I hope this one keeps you on the edge of your seat. :D 


	3. The Bath

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And of course I'll take care of Jonathan for ya! ;-) Oh and I'm changing the rating to 'R'. :D  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
As morning came to the O'Connell's campsite,there was no sign of Jonathan anyway. Evy was in tears by now,she was scared that he may be hurt and they could never find him again. Alex was taking it hard too,his Uncle Jon was his good friend. As for the two Americans,Rick was hurting,he always liked picking on Jonathan.With out him,Rick's day was no fun.Amber had just meet him the other day,but she felt pulled and drawn to him.  
  
"We have to go out and look for him!"  
  
Evy sobbed into her husband's chest as Rick held her tightly.  
  
"Evy,he's a big boy,he can find his way back,I'm sure of it."  
  
Rick said,trying to ring her some what of little comfort.Alex was sitting in his uncle's tent,being silent.Rick had noticed that.  
  
"Evy,why don't you go talk to Amber,I have to go take care of something."  
  
Rick said as he hugged Evy and kissed his cheek.Evy just nodded and started towards Amber who was sitting by the enterence of the temple.Rick slowly made his way to Jonathan's tent and looked inside.Alex was sitting on Jonathan's cot,holding his not so-lucky deck of cards.  
  
"Hey champ."  
  
Rick said as he sat down on the cot and looked down to him.Alex didn't groan or anything,it must be really bad.Rick looked closer to his son's face and he noticed tears running down his cheeks,Alex was crying.  
  
"Alex,come on,he's ok,really."  
  
Rick said as he patted his back.  
  
"You don't know that! He could be dead out there and we would never know!"  
  
Alex yelled and ran out of his uncle's tent and ran to his tent.Rick groaned at this.He knew he had to do something,then he heard some yelling going on.Rick walked out out Jonathan's tent and looked at Evy who had her hands cupped to her mouth.Soon Jonathan was coming up the sand dune,his clothes tattered,blood on his pants and on his skin where his shirt had been ripped open. A large knife in his belt,it was also covered with dry blood.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked as he got to the camp.  
  
"What?! What?!"  
  
Evy was totally shocked.  
  
"What happened to you?!"  
  
Alex yelled as he rushed to his uncle.  
  
"Bloody jackles,that's what happened."  
  
He said as he walked into his tent,brushing past Rick. Rick just backed away to his wife who wasn't looking so well.Amber was not in sight at all.Rick didn't really care at this moment in time.Amber was in Jonathan's tetnt,waiting for him to come in,she had seen what he had looked like and thought he need some medical attention.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
Jonathan asked coldly as he laid down on his cot and looked up to her.Amber moved to close the flaps of his tent.  
  
"Just get comfy and shut-up."  
  
She said as she walked to his cot and took the knife out of his belt and put it in the corner,not wanting to even look at it.Jonathan just watched her in amusement as she ripped off the last tatters of his shirt and threw it in the corner as well.She soon was informed by her own eyes that Jonathan may be lanky,but he wasn't a string bean. Spending most of his life in the desert had taken away any sort of fat that was on him and replaced it with solid muscle.From what she could see he was tan and it brought out his sky blue eyes even more.Those years of lifting heavy artifacts and other supplies from digs had given him large,well defined biceps and triceps,firm abdomen muscles,His chest a bit wider and stronger than what she thought it would have been.She guessed that his lower part of his body was just as fit as his upper part.His breathing was deep as if he was sleeping as he looked up to her.The air was charged with sexuality at this moment.She walked out of the tent and told everyone that he was going to be fine and that she could help him.Evy supplied her with a bowl of cool water from the not-so-faraway oasis and a washcloth. Amber walked back into the tent and looked to him and cocked an eyebrow at him.He was smiling and his hands were behind his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she sat down by him and put the washcloth in the water.  
  
"Well.you told me to get comfy,didn't you?"  
  
He asked as he smiled that smile of his again.She just smiled and nodded as she grabbed the washcloth and placed it on his chest,she felt a sudden intake of air as she did so.She started to wash him,softly and slowly.Even though the water was cold,his tanned skin was still warm.It felt wonderful to her touch.  
  
"So,why did you run off last night?"  
  
She asked softly as she swallowed hard and moved the washcloth to his stomach.She watched the beads of water run over his abdomen.  
  
"I..I just need to be alone for awhile."  
  
He said not letting her know the real reason why.She thought it was best that she didn't bring the subject up again.She nodded her head and dipped the rag in the water and began to wash his arms. As she finished his hand washing,she just looked to him.He would have to clean his lower half.She didn't seen any cuts on his upper half so the blood was all from the jackles.She still felt drawn to him,more so than she was with Scott.Could she…be falling in love with Jonathan?  
  
*****************************************************************************************A/N: There's another hanger for ya. ; -) 


	4. The Fight Is About To Start

A/N: For all those who are still reading this,I think I did good on that last chapter. ;-)  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
After a long time of just looking at Jonathan,as if studying him,Amber got up and smiled some to him before she left.She sighed some to herself,it was a happy sigh.She soon stopped dead in her tracks,but soon kept going,she normally does that sigh when she's in love.She did it all the time with Scott.  
  
"Hey,where is Scott anyways?He should have been out looking for me by now.."  
  
She said to herself as she looked around.As if on cue,a tall,filled-out man came riding up the camp.He sort of looked like Rick.  
  
"There's my Ambi!"  
  
The Scott shouted,happily as he jumped from his horse and ran and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"God.I was so worried about you."  
  
Scott whispered to her,she smiled at this,but then went as if her heart had sank again.She felt eyes on her.She looked to Jonathan's tent and there he was,standing in the opening and looking at her.That sad,hurt,puppy dog face.She truly then felt her heart sink.Scott didn't seem to care,even if he had seen him.  
  
"Who was that nerd?"  
  
Why do the jock types always call lanky men geeks & nerds?! Jonathan is not a geek!,She thought to herself as she looked to his tent. Rick and Evy had seen it too.  
  
Oh no,not again. ,Evy thought as she looked to his tent,waiting for him to come busting out and storming out into the desert again.Amber jumped from Scott's arms and headed towards his tent.  
  
"Hey,baby,where you going?"  
  
Came from Scott's slyly smiling mouth.She acted like she didn't hear him.Scott had been obsessed with her since they had met.Amer put her shoulder-length,dark brown hair up into a pony-tail,she looked as if she was getting ready to get into a fight.she stormed into his tent and she was a bit taken back by the sight before her.Jonathan stood before her,his body was very tense,his hands on his hips,and a disgusted/angry scowl played on his lips.She didn't know if she should run or not.  
  
"Um,can I explain myself first?"  
  
She asked as she smiled some.He just scoffed and picked up his knife.  
  
"I won't be back this time,maybe I'll just have to fall in love with a jackle or something."  
  
He said,very pissed off as he walked out of his tent.she turned to him,getting pissed herself.she soon pounced on him,he landed face first into the sand,she was straddling him.  
  
"You are not going back into that desert!"   
  
She said to make sure everyone in the camp heard it.  
  
"Yes I am! Go on! Go back to Mr.Perfect over there! He's not a ugly bugger like me!"  
  
She felt her heart slip away.Jonathan was in love with her,it had just hit her,and it hit her hard.She soon snapped out of her gaze as he got out from under her and started to walk off again.Brushing the sand out of his hair and off of his bare upper torso.She let out a growl and jumped in front of him.  
  
"Listen to me." he started to brush past her again,but she pounced on him again.she was now looking down to him,straddling his waist.A look of total confusion on his face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He asked as his voice went a bit high.He or the part of himself below her was starting to take notice of her straddling motions.  
  
"I'm stopping you from killing yourself out there!"  
  
She said as she looked down to him.He couldn't take it anymore,those blue-green eyes,those perfect lips,her body(how could you forget that?),and that spunk of her's. In one swift motion he reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled her down for a soft kiss.She melted into him and let him take control of the kiss.He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as his tongue started to explore every inche of her mouth.Everyone stared at them in total shock.Evy felt a warm,fuzzy feeling as she looked at them and smiled.Rick almost felt the samething as Evy.Alex was smiling widely,he knew he uncle needed to get the girl this time.And as for Scott,he wasn't a happy camper at all.That 'geek' as he so called put it,was making his girl melt for him! He didn't think that was right!Before Rick could see Scott,he had grabbed Amber away from Jonathan after the kiss broke.The worst part about it was he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her upright. She screamed loudly at this. Evy just had one thought in her head.She knew Jonathan would kill Scott if he got his hands on him.  
  
"Leave her alone!"   
  
Jonathan demanded.Amber turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.That made Jonathan's blood boil even more. Rick knew he wasn't as big as Scott,but Rick betted on Jonathan to win.Rick knew,never to piss him off,because Rick knew that Jonathan could take care of his own business if he cared enough.He it looked like he certainly cared for Amber.Scott turned to Jonathan and just laughed,evilly.  
  
"Why should I put her down for you?"  
  
He asked still smiling slyly.Time seemed to have stopped at that moment in time.  
  
*****************************************************************************************A/N: And…another cliffhanger. :-P 


	5. The EndOr Not

A/N: I just want to thank all my reviewers out there,your reviews really make me want to continue.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Scott had started to walk off towards his horse,still dragging Amber by her hair.Jonathan couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Jonathan shouted,it seemed that his accent got a bit thicker.He grabbed Scott by a shoulder and turned him around and gave him one in the cake hole as he love Amber had put it.Scott dropped Amber and backed away some.He soon licked the corner of his bloody mouth.Jonathan stood there,smiling slyly at the damage he had done.  
  
"Not so geeky,am I?"  
  
He asked as he winked some.That attitude of his was really pissing Scott off. Scott charge at Jonathan and before Jonathan could more he was clothes-lined by him.Evy yelped as she saw that.She begged Rick to help him,Rick told her that he needed to do this one on his own.Evy just watched on in horror. Jonathan grunted and tried to get up,but soon Scott's large boot was on his chest. Jonathan grunted more and louder.Scott was tackled from behind by Amber.She soon put her boot on Scott's chest.  
  
"Don't EVER mess with my boyfriend,friends,or myself,EVER again! Do you hear me!?"  
  
She demanded of him.She pushed her boot down harder.Scott gave a yelp of pain.  
  
"Okay! Okay!"   
  
Scott yelped in more pain.she gave him one more hard push before letting him get up.He moved as fast as he could to his horse and rode back to camp.  
  
"Get someone to bring my stuff over!"   
  
She yelled to him.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"   
  
Was what she got in return.She soon saw that Jonathan wasn't getting up.She rushed to him and looked down to him.  
  
"Jonathan,are you ok?"  
  
She asked as she held his hand gently.He just nodded his head and gave her hand a loving squeeze.She smiled knowing he was okay.Rick and Evy rushed over and saw that he was going to be ok and smiled themselves.Rick helped Amber take him back to his tent and placed him down on his cot.Rick smiled to her and walked out.Amber turned to him and leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You're my hero,you know that?" she asked as she ran a hand through his hair and smiled.He opened his eyes and looked up to her and nodded again.He took her hand and put it to his lips and kissed the top of it gently and then put it to his cheek.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He said huskily as he looked up to her and reached to touch her cheek.they just sat there and made sure that they were both alive and well. 


	6. The Fight Has Began Again

A/N: Big hint for my readers..the more reviews I get..the faster I get my chapters up. ;-)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning,Amber woke up in her tent that one of the diggers had brought to the camp.She sat up and noticed that something was out of place.She cleared her vision and saw Jonathan standing in the corner with his cane that he needed.He was still very weak,but he was getting around.She smiled some when she saw him.  
  
"Come on,sit by me."   
  
She said as she swung her legs off the bed and put them on the soft desert sand.He smiled a weak smile and limped over to her cot and sat down with a deep groan of pain.She rubbed his back when he did so.He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder,she smiled more at this.  
  
"You're still my hero,even if you are in pain." she said playfully as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rubbed his cheek.He grunted some in a response.It hurt him to talk,because when Scott clothes-lined him,he had hit Jonathan in the throat.She laughed some at his grunt.  
  
"You're even cuter when you are NOT talking."   
  
She said still laughing.He sat up and cocked an eyebrow down to her.  
  
"Okay,I'm sorry."   
  
She said as she smiled and kissed his cheek.He grunted again and stood up and groaned again.she stood up and wrapped her arm around his arm that he wasn't holding his cane with.He started to limp out and she started to walk out into the camp.She looked up to him and studied him for a moment.In some women's eyes he would be called 'boyishly handsome'. But in her case,she just called him 'handsome'.He caught her looking at him.He cocked an eyebrow at her again and made a grunt that sounded like 'what?'.She just smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.He just rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head as he limped on and as she walked on.Rick and Evy were still asleep and so was Alex.He soon stopped them and dropped his cane and pulled her to him,as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you."   
  
He said huskily again as he leaned down and captured his mouth in her's and began to kiss her.She smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck.As soon as the kiss was broken,she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Even though,I liked what you said,don't talk anymore."   
  
She said as she looked to his black and blue neck and sighed some.  
  
"I'm still sorry for Scott."   
  
She looked up to him and ran a hand over his cheek.He just nodded his head and kissed the area below her ear.She giggled some as he did so and pulled away.  
  
"It seems,that even if you can't talk,you can still be yourself." she said playfully as she bent down and gave him his cane again and smiled.They stood at the edge of the camp and watched the sun come up.There soon was a prick in Amber's leg and she yelped and looked to see a dart in her leg.Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.Jonathan dropped his cane and caught her.He was able to pick her up and pull her close to his chest as he looked around.He soon saw Scott riding closer.A deep growl came from his chest.Scott got there and jumped off his horse and walked to him.He pulled Amber from Jonathan.His blood was boiling,but when he tried to get her back,he fell into the sand,he tried to call out,but couldn't.He just watched Scott riding off with her… 


	7. What The Hell Is He!

A/N: I just want to say thanks to Nefertirioc! You are my best reviewer! :-D Here's a twist I thought of! I hope you all like it!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Rick and Evy were in their tent, still sleep. Soon they awoke with a yell of total anger, Joanthan's yell. Evy was startled and scared, she rushed outside and looked to Jonathan who was on his hands and knees. She saw something different in his eyes and gasped some. His back was horrible looking, it looked as if it was bubbling. Soon in a very angry yell, huge,white ,feathered wings burst from his back. He pounded his fist into the ground as they grew to their full size. He gritted his teeth as his front K-9 teeth turned into long fangs. the seems of his shirt looked like they would burst. As he grunted and groaned more, the seems did burst open. He already muscular self grew even more stronger .He was large in height as well ,as tall or taller than Rick .As Jonathan stood up Evy and Rick just stared at him in shock. In another mighty roar of rage he ripped the rags of his shirt off.  
  
"Oh my God, Rick! What is he?!"  
  
Evy called out as she clutched Rick's nightshirt.  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
He said as he held her close. Jonathan soon noticed the way Scott was going. Soon Jonathan let a deep growl in his chest escape and jumped up. Evy ran out more and looked up. What ha her brother become? Or…What has her brother always been? Scott still rode towards his camp, humming to himself as he did so. He soon gripped his reigns tightly and stopped his horse as Jonathan landed in front of him. Scott just looked at him. Amber was now awake, she had been awake. She looked to Jonathan and freaked out. Her eyes bulged from her skull at this sight. He was even better looking though. He just stood there, standing still, his breathing was heavy. He was full of rage.  
  
"You, You want her!? Take her! You freak!"  
  
Scott, the coward he was threw her down on the hard ground and rode off towads his camp.  
  
"He's going to get it one day.."   
  
She thought to herself. She soon pulled her attention away from Scott and focused on Jonathan who was picking her up and holding her close to his well built of chest. He made a whimpering sound like a hurt puppy.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry."   
  
She said as she smiling softly and ran a hand over his cheek. He soon nuzzled her neck. She looked at him, his wings were the ones that angels are said to have. His body, better than before, his teeth sharp and sort of sexy, and there was something else. she looked back and in between his legs was a long, bushy, gray wolf's tail, that was wagging back and forth. she looked to him and pulled his face away from his neck.  
  
"Can you take me home now?"   
  
She asked softly as he smiled some. He had started to walk back, Amber had shut her eyes, feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She soon heard a deep growl in his chest. She opened her eyes and looked around. Here came Scott, with some back up… 


	8. The War Begans

A/N: Oh hey,Nefertioioc,he's not a werewolf,just to let you know.I don't even know what he is! :-P Just sounded cool.I think he's some sort of angel mixed with a demon on something like that.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Amber looked back and forth from Jonathan to Scott and his little army. she soon landed her eyes on Jonathan and let them stay. He could really do something damage like this. She pulled him to look at her.  
  
"Don't do anything. If Scott or one of his men do something, just forget them and kept going, ok?"  
  
She asked as she looked up to him.  
  
"Even though, he has captured you, hurt me, you still do not wish to see his blood on the sand?"  
  
He asked, his voice a little deeper now. She just looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Yes, yes do not hurt any of them. Nasty men like him always get theirs in the end."  
  
She said, not so sure if he would turn and run. She didn't even know if this was still Jonathan she was talking to. He soon leaned down some ran a hand over her cheek.  
  
"I still love you, you know."  
  
He said smiling that smile of his, a little different now, because of his fangs. She was so glad he was carrying her, or she would have melted like normal. It was still him! Just a little improved. She smiled even more at this.  
  
"I'm just glad this is you know, *you*"  
  
She said as she cuddled back into him. Jonathan started walking, like she had told him to. Even though, he had a poster of Scott up in his brain with the words 'wanted' on it. He could hear them getting closer. Amber could feel his heart getting fast. She opened her eyes and looks up to him.  
  
"Hey, calm down, okay? Its going to be okay."   
  
She said softly as she reached up and touched his cheek, he looked down to her and nodded. She didn't know if he was nervous, or just really mad. It could be both. Scott and his gang were getting closer and closer. Amber soon heard 'prick' sound and soon Jonathan's yell. One of them had shot a dart into one of his wings. He soon let her down, she ran around him and looked over the large area of his wings.  
  
"Where is it?! Come on!"  
  
She thought to herself, then found a white dart that match his wings.She turned to them and saw the man who had shot it and gave her best throw and it stuck him in the chest. She smiled at Scott as the man fell off his horse, asleep. She hurried to face Jonathan again.  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
She asked as he looked a bit sleepy, but then again he always did. She jumped back into his arms.  
  
"Okay, angel boy, you can fly, so fly, so they can't hurt you."  
  
He just nodded and spread his wings, the sun bounced off of them and blinded Scott and his men. Before Amber knew it, they were in the air. She looked to him.  
  
"Well, you're fast."   
  
She said with a laugh. He just smiled and landed shortly at their camp or what was left of it. The tents were burned and so was the supplies. No one was in sight either.   
  
"Evy?! Alex?!"  
  
He called out as he looked in the burnt tents. He turned towards her, his body even more tense with anger. On the poster in his brain, the word 'wanted' was crossed out and the words 'wanted: dead' were there now. 


	9. Run For Your Life!

A/N: *Evil laugh* Oh yeah, Rick is gone too. :-P Sorry folks, forgot to add that. :-D And I'm glad someone is hooked on it. ;-p  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Amber was just a wee bit scared now. She didn't know if Jonathan was going to rip her head off or not. She swallowed hard and looked up to him. He soon walked past her and gripped her arm, very hard. She screamed out in pain as he started to walk. Her scream made him look down to her. The look of total pain on her face caused him to catch his breath and take his hand off of her. He looked to his hand as if it was a weapon just used in a murder.  
  
"I hurt her, I hurt my love."  
  
He thought to himself as he looked to his hand. He soon dropped to his knees and got on his hands, he was starting to weep. He looked down to him. She didn't know if she should be in pain for her arm or in pain for him. She just looked to him. He wrapped his huge wings around himself as he wept   
  
"Its okay, I'm fine."  
  
She said softly as she looked down to him.  
  
"No! You're not fine! I hurt you!"   
  
He said as he looked up to her, tears falling down his cheeks. It pained her to see him like this. She help stand him up. As soon as she did so, she hugged him. He rested his head on her shoulder as he wept. She soon felt him wrap his wings around them. She thought it felt wonderful, being so close to him like this. She pulled back some and looked up to him.  
  
"Stop crying over me, I'm fine. Now, if I die then you have my permission to cry."  
  
She said smiling some as she tried to make a joke out of this tense situation. He smiled some and nodded his head. He soon stretched his wings high and sighed. He soon fanned them out, they had small light blue feathers under the main ones and they were beautiful.  
  
"What are you?"   
  
She asked softly as she reached out and touched a wing. He laughed some, it tickled him when she did so.  
  
"Well, the wings leave me to think that I'm an angel, but then the tail and fangs make me think I'm a demon. So, I guess I'm a mutt."  
  
He said smiling softly. She laughed at this and smiled herself.  
  
"I like mutts, oh also, can you stay like this?"  
  
She asked as she looked him up and down and smiled even more to herself. She had started to walk around him.  
  
"Well, if you mean 'can I change back and forth' that would be a 'yes'. "  
  
He said as he grabbed her and held her close, which surprised her some what. She then smiled again.  
  
"Good, because the fangs are just sexy."  
  
She said playfully. They started to laugh, but then Jonathan stopped and a deep growl came from his chest again. Scott was not backing down. How dare he come back after he had took his family and tried to take his girlfriend? He was going to get it sooner or later and right now was sooner.  
  
"Leave."  
  
Jonathan demanded of her. She looked up to him as if he was insane.  
  
"Ah, no! I'm not leaving you!"  
  
She said as she looked back to Scott who was now a couple of feet from them.  
  
"I would go like he said. Then it would be easier to kill him and then take you."  
  
Scott said as he winked at her. Jonathan just gritted his teeth and looked back to her. She walked to him.  
  
"Fly away. If both of us get caught then we can't get free."   
  
She whispered to him. He looked down to her. He soon made his move and picked her up and before any of Scott's men could shoot him, he was way gone into the air. Before Amber knew it again, she was in the air.   
  
"You know, you're going to get slapped one day because you never warn me!"   
  
She said as she looked to him. He just smiled a cute smiled. She softened some.  
  
"Thanks for saving me again."  
  
She said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly.  
  
"Not a problem, luv."  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
She asked as she looked around.  
  
"I figured we should go to Cairo, get a hotel room and stay there until we figure out what to do."  
  
He said as she sighed some. His poor baby sister was being held hostage and he couldn't do anything…yet. 


	10. The Plan

A/N: *Sigh* What do you people want from me!? LOL   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Where am I?, Amber asked herself as she looked around. She was in a bed, a nice bed, tan walls, rattan chairs and couches. A desk in the corner and Jonathan, good old Jonathan sitting next to her and looking down to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He said softly as he caressed her cheek.  
  
"Hi."   
  
She said as she as she smiled up to him. He had put on a clean pair of clothes now and was just his normal self. She sat up and noticed she was in a nightgown. She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You stripped me?"   
  
She asked as she laughed some.  
  
"Well, I had to."  
  
He said blushing some.  
  
"Do, you have a plan yet?"  
  
  
  
She asked as she took his hand and held it softly.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
He said proudly as she took in a breath and tried to look really proud.She laughed and punched him in the chest and he let out the air and laughed.  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
She asked as she got closer, she really wanted to know what it was. He picked her up and put him in his lap with grunt, she laughed again at this. He just smiled as he held her near.  
  
"Well, I would go to Scott's camp and turn myself in like this. Then when I get inside, I turn into my godly self and then I spring everyone!"  
  
He said smiling more. She just looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Godly self? Where did that one come from?"  
  
She asked laughing as she kissed the area below his ear.  
  
"When are you going to do it?" she asked as she cuddled into him more.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
  
He said as he sighed some and looked down to her. She just smiled up to him still and nodded. He soon laid down on the bed and she laughed as she straddled his waist and laid down on him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She said as she shut her eyes. Jonathan just looked very shocked. No one had ever said that to him, but only Evy and that was a different kind of love.  
  
"I,I love you too."  
  
He said as he held her closer to him and tried to keep his tears in his eyes, but couldn't. He was weeping into her hair. She noticed that and hugged him tighter.  
  
"I do, I truly love you Jonathan Carnahan."  
  
She said as she still held him as he wept… 


	11. Uhoh!

A/N : Yeah I know. I can think of some things to say on here that you said.   
  
:-P J/K  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As Amber woke up again she remembered what had happened. She looked down to Jonathan who was still below her. He was still asleep and looked like an angel. She then giggled some what at her own joke. She slowly and carefully got off of him, she did not want to wake him, he had big day in front of him. She stood and looked at him for one more second then decided to put on some clothes. She found the large closet, full of Evy's old clothes. S he cocked an eyebrow as she looked around.  
  
"Everything is so long!"   
  
She said to herself as she looked at all of her skirts. She was going to make the best of her clothes. she grabbed a long, plaid, skirt ,a white polo shirt. She next grabbed Jonathan's pocket knife and began to cut away all of the extra fabric. She soon tried them on and they fitted perfectly. She knew Jonathan would like the little school girl outfit. She soon put on some knee-high white socks and saddle shoes. She walked to the bed and sat down by him and sighed some. She still didn't wake him but just looked. She bent down and kissed his cheek and then left the hotel room. She passed Evy and told her that she was just going for a walk and she told Evy that Jonathan was still asleep. Evy nodded and Amber started off. She loved everything about Egypt. She thought it was very romantic for some reason. As soon as she paced a dark alleyway, one of Scott's men had grabbed her and knocked her out. He took her back to the camp… 


	12. Breaking Out

A/N: Okay, people, give me some hints on what you want in this story!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Bloody Hell! What's all that screaming about!?, Jonathan thought to himself as she started to wake up. He went back to sleep for about 2 more hours. When he finally got up he stood up and stretched. He looked around for Amber, no sight of her.  
  
"Amber?"  
  
He called out into the room, there was no answer. He ran down the hallway and out of the hotel. He looked around, quite scared now. He could almost smell her perfume, it smelt like fresh rain. There was no rain here, so it must be her. He tried to follow the scent and ran into the alleyway. He saw signs of a fight. Soon his nervousness was replaced with anger. He was glad he was in a dark alleyway when his other form took over. After the transformation was done he threw the tatters from his shirt down to the sandy ground. He soon let out a roar of anger and started to walk out. If anyone gave him a hard time about his looks, he would most likely smash their head in. He climbed up a latter that was on a side of a house and got on the roof and looked at the desert as he folded his arms across his chest. He stretched his wings once and soon he felt another prick in his wing. He let out a yell of pain an anger, that was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.  
  
"Jonathan?"  
  
Amber as she looked to Jonathan who was also chained to a wall. They were in some sort of a tomb. They were chained by their wrists and ankles to the stone wall. Jonathan shook his head some as he came around, he was just normal ole Jonathan now. He didn't take much notice of what bound him yet, and now began checking them out. His arms were shackled separately above his head, and he began to flex his right arm and pulled on the chain. His massive arm flexed more and more, and sand began falling from around the area of the wall where the shackle was connected to. With a fierce grunt, he gave a tremendous pull and the chain burst out of the wall taking much of it with it, with sand and debris from the wall shooting across the room. Then with both hands on the other one, he did the same but with less effort, and finally the ankle ones. Amber just looked at him as if he was a god or something.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?!"   
  
She asked as she tried to get free, or was it trying to get away from him? The chains and shackle bracelets were still hanging from his wrists, With a grip of steel, he grasped one of them and pried it apart with a loud grunt, then the other one. The ankle one had already came off before. He began to walk towards her. His shirt was badly tattered, so with one mighty sweep of his right hand he tore it off and tossed it against the wall. He walked up to her, and reached for the nearest shackle that bound her. With one strong on one of her shackles, and the other hand on the other one, he gave a loud low grunt that made the chains rattle from the energy of his voice alone, and gave one tremendous pull that took two large areas of he wall out, debris flying everywhere. Both turned their heads to protect their eyes from cloud of dust and debris. Then he reached down with only one hand and pulled her ankle chains out of the wall. He then grasped the chain bracelet on her wrists and threw them across the tomb crashing against some statues at the far end of tomb. 


	13. Where did he go?

A/N: Hmmm…what do I need? :-P  
  
*************************************************************  
  
As Jonathan and Amber walked down the large, stone, hallway, Amber just looked up to him, shocked. Jonathan had felt her eyes on him enough.  
  
"What the bloody hell is it?!"  
  
He yelled out, getting red faced. She was taken back and a wee bit scared.  
  
"Um, I was just wondering what you are."  
  
She said as she swallowed hard and looked like she was waiting to be hit. Jonathan's look softened some. He stopped walking and soon pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry, luv. I've got a bad temper sometimes, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
He said as she still hugged her and put her head on his shoulder. She just cooed some as he did so.   
  
"I understand, I'm sorry."  
  
She said as she swallowed again, soon a shiver went up her spine. He noticed that and looked around as he pulled her in closer.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He whispered as he still looked around.  
  
"I thought I heard some foot steps. They weren't normal. Would you mind turning into, whatever you turn into?"  
  
She asked, blushing some as she looked up to him. He just smiled some more as she said that. He caressed her cheek then let her go. Soon Jonathan saw him. 'Him' was Scott. Scott grabbed Amber and ran off with her. He started to run after her, then a sudden burst of rage he grew his wings and fangs. Amber could hear his yell of anger and smiled to herself.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Did you hear that?! That was my boyfriend! He's a god you know."  
  
She said with a stuck-up attitude.  
  
"And he's going to kick your --"  
  
Before she could finish, she was thrown away into a corner as Jonathan grabbed Scott and threw him far away from them. Amber was sitting up and rubbing her head as she looked up to him. He was standing in front of her, breathing heavy as he picked her up and pulled her close to his chest.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He asked softly in his slightly deeper voice. As he started to carry her, she looked back to where Scott was. He wasn't there… 


End file.
